Maifa Princess
by crazyfan15
Summary: "You said you wanted to build you a clan?" Sakura nodded. "Yes i do," she answered
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I love you Sakura. Always have and always will, but I must leave," Sasuke said as he rubs his hands in her soft pink hair. She grabs his hands. "No, Sasuke! Stay here. Don't kill your brother for revenge," she said, tears coming from her emerald eyes. He signed and kisses her softly on the lips, before backing away and started walking towards the gate. "Wait! Sasuke-" He appears behind her. "Thank you Sakura. For everything," he said before knocking her out.

"You're pregnant Sakura," Tsuande said matter of factly as she flips through files of some other ninjas. Sakura widens her eyes. "W-what," Sakura stuttered. They were in Konoha hospital, in Tsuande's private office. Sakura has been feeling sick for two weeks after Sasuke left so she asked Tsuade to exam her fearing she caught something.

Tsuande looks up from the files she was reading and repeated what she just said. "You're pregnant. Three months to be exact." She felt a sudden pain in her heart. It shows in her eyes. 'Three moths is how long me and Sasuke been married,' she thought. Tsuande put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Don't worry Sakura. You're not alone in this. It you need help ask me anytime." Sakura smiles. "Thanks you sensei." Tsuande smiles and left out. But then she puts her head back in. "You're on leave Sakura, so don't even think about doing work. Then she left. Sakura signs and puts a hand to her stomach. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT," Naruto yelled that probably the whole village heard. She bonks him on the head. "Shush Narout," Sakura said. Kakashi didn't say anything. They were at their old training grounds. She wanted to tell them the news first before anyone else. Naruto rubs the bump that was growing from his head. "Sorry Sakura but I got so excited that I couldn't control myself. But anyway you're pregnant! Conguralutions.

He picks her up and spins her around. "N-Naruto!" "I'm so happy for you Sakura. Let's have a party at my my house. Hinata would love to show off her cooking skills," he said as he puts her down. (I doubt that) Sakura smiles thinking about his wife. After her and Sasuke went out, they were out and got married a moth later.

He puts his hands up. "It's decided! I'll go tell her now!" He ran off leaving Kakashi and Sakura alone. He was reading his perverted novel and ignored her. She raises her eyebrow, wondering why he's so mad. "Kakashi sensei what's the matter," she asked in her innocent voice. "Nothing," he answered still reading the books. She frowns. "Then why aren't you looking at me?" He closes the book with a snap and looks at her with so much angry she took a step back.

"Because you're pregnant with another mans child and not mines!" He disappeared with a puff of smoke. Leaving a wide eyes Sakura with her mouth hanging open. 7 hours later… "I can't believe forehead got pregnant before me. And with Sasuke's child," Ino said as she drunk down more sake. Sakura rolls her eyes. "Please pig. I don't think you're cut out for children," she teases.

The grils started laughing. True to his word Naruto had a party and everybody was there, congratulating Sakura. Kakashi was in a corner all by himself. "Shut up Sakura," Ino said.

The first chapter is done. Second chapter right behind it.


	2. Happy birthday

**Chapter 1**

**Happy birthday**

4 years later… "Well I'm off now," Sakura calls to the head nurse who was sitting at a desk. "Okay, Sakura. Thanks for everything," she said. Sakura nodded, left out and started running towards Naruto and Hinata's house. 'I hope I'm not late," she thought. A few seconds later she got there and knocks on the door. Hinata answered right away. "Come in Sakura. Naruto and Saki are almost here," she said as she step back to let Sakura enter.

"Okay," she said as she steps in to darkness. Meanwhile… "Uncle Naruto why did you take me to go get some ramen without Auntie Hinata," Saki asked. Naruto didn't answer for a few minutes, trying to come up with a lie. "Um… because she didn't want any ramen this time," he said. The dark blue hair boy raises his eyebrow. His green eyes looking skeptical. At the age of 4 Saki is a true genius child like his father was.

As they near the house, Naruto did a hand sign behind his back to Hinata to tell her they're here. "Okay guys, there here. Get ready," she said. Everybody nodded When Naruto opens the door and let Saki enter first, he turns on the light. "Surprise! Happy birthday Saki," everybody yelled to a very surprise Saki. He was speechless. Sakura went to her baby boy and picks him up. "Happy birthday sweetheart. You are now five years old." Saki smiles. "Thank you mom. Thank you all." Sakura put him down. "Good. Now let's get this party on the roll!"

Everybody was there. Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Kiba, Shino, lee, Kakashi, Anko, Tsuande, Gai, Choji, Sai, and Kurnai. They played games, ate Hinata and Sakura food, sang the happy birthday song and dance. It was a wonderful time for them. Well except for Tsuande and Ino getting drunk and talking about weird things. ^^

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant," Karin said looking strainght into his cold eyes. He shrugs. "So?" His face was like a stone wall. Karin was taken aback. "So? It's your child Sasuke. You said you wanted to revive your clan didn't you?" They were in their hideout in Sound. Suigetsu was out doing god knows what. Jugo looking at birds outside. He nodded his head. "Yeah I did, but not before killing itachi. Besides I already have a wife that can do that for me," he said turning hi back on her and started walking.

Karin widens her eyes. "B-but Sasuke I'm already pregnant. Your wife isn't. so this is faster and besides you cheated on her more than ten times with me." Sasuke stops and leches his fist. "I only did it because I have needs," he said before disappearing. "Sasuke!" He didn't come back. She grinned. "Yes, he believes I'm pregnant. Take that wifey,' she thought as she adjusts her glasses. In Konaha… "Achoo," Sakura sneezed. She grabs some tissue that was beside her bed. "Am I getting a cold," she asked out loud. "I doubt that mom," Saki said he turns over to go back to sleep.

She raises her eyebrow before lying back down. They sleep in the same bed sometimes.


	3. The News

**Chapter 2**

**The News**

"Saki, breakfast is ready," Sakiura called from the kitchen. "Coming," he called back as he got up from his bed, set his manga book down before running down the stairs. "Could you set yhe table dear," she said when he came down into the kitchen. "Sure thing mom." It was the next day after Saki birthday party. After the party Sakura stayed behind to help clean up.

Saki was out like a lamp, to much fun and sugar. He set the table fast and they sat down and ate. They talked about silly things, memories of the old team 7. They have a great bond. Saki never keeps secrets from his mother and she does the same except about his father. After they ate Sakura cleans up and got ready for work. "Can I go over Neji and Tenten's house to see their new baby," Saki asked before Sakura left for work.

She looks down at her baby who was doing the bambi eyes, and smiles. "Of course dear. But behave." He nodded. Neji and Tenten daughter Lin is a 16 months old baby. Saki is just in love with her. She has brown hair like her mother and gray eyes like her father. Sakura left out.

"Any news from Sound," Tsuande asked the ANBU as they fill in her office. "Yes milady. It would seems that Sasuke Uchiha have impregnated someone by the name of Karin," one answered. Tsuande widen her eyes. She gets up and slams her fist down on the desk. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Positive milady." Tsunade sat back down and closes her eyes. 'Sakura…'

"I see. Dismiss." They left out. "Shizuna!" she appears from outside. "Yes milady?" Tsunade opens her eyes. "Go get Sakura." She nodded and disappeared. She then reappeared at the hositpal. The head nurse looks up. "L-lady Shizuna! What brings you here?" She appears nervous. "Sakura. Where is Sakura," Sjizuna asked frantic. "In her office doing paper work." Shizuna ran into Sakura's office.

"What's up Shizuna," Sakura asked when she bust into her office. "Lady Tsunade wants you. It's important." Sakura nodded and got up.

"We're going to konoha. Pack up; we leave at dawn," Sasuke said to his new team when they all was standing infort of him. They widen their eyes, shock. "Why? I thought we were going after Itachi," Suigetsu said. Sasuke looks away from them. "I have someone to see." The boys raise their eyebrow while Karin clenches her teeth. 'Must be his wife,' she thought.

"Sasuke did what," Sakura yelled at her sensei. Tsunade looks her straight in the eye. "He got someone pregnant," she repeated. She saw the hurt cloud her student's eyes It felt like getting sucker punch in the reached out. "Sakura-" Sakura shook her head and ran out past Kakashi and Sai who was coming to report.


	4. Betryaled

**Chapter 3**

**Betrayed**

'That bastard! That bastard! How could he do this to me,' Sakura thought as tears came to her eyes. 'I thought he loved.' She was in the park sitting down on one of the benches, with her knees up and her head resting on them. She started crying as memories of her and Sasuke time together before he left. "Why me lord?" Ino who was walking by heard Sakura ask that.

She walks up to her. "What's up forehead, sitting out here alone," she asked. Sakura looks up and Ino froze. "What's the matter Sakura," she asked as she bended down. Sakura grabs her bottom lip. "Ino." She hugs he neck.

** "**He did what? That asshole," Ino yellednas Sakura finishes telling her what happen. "I know right," Sakura said as she drunk more sake. They were at Ino and Shikamaru's house. They had a bucket of rocky rum ice-cream and sake. "You should divorce him! Just to spite him," Ino said as she also took down so more sake. Shikamaru was out. Sakura nodded. "I should. Let him marry that whore he got pregnant. Urgh! I'm so mad right now! I want to get back at him for hurting me," she yelled fresh tears coming to her eyes.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, ask lady Tsunade. Maybe she could divorce you," she said starting hiccupping. Her face was red. Sakura got up her face red as well. "I'm going over there now. Thanks for the advice Ino." Ino was past out. Sakura left out. Few minutes later she was back inside Tsunade office. Kakashi and Sai were still there.

"Sakura you came back," Tsunade said surprise in her voice. Sakura didn't waste anytime. "Sensei I want a divorce. I want Saki's name change from Uchiha to Haruno." That surprise. Tsunade grabs the folder with the divorce papers in it. "I don't blame you Sakura. But are you sure," Kakashi asked concern showing in his eye. Tsunade fill them in on what happen.

She nodded. "I'm sure." Kakashi felt happy inside but he didn't show it. 'Finally she's single,' he thought. "Well ugly's back on the market," Sai said signing. Anger well up inside of Sakura, but she ignores it. Tsunade set a small pack on the desk. "Here sign these papers and you're done." She nodded and went through them fast signing her name.

"Okay you're divorce from Sasuke Uchiha and Saki has your last name." Sakura bows. "Thank you sensei." She left out. Tsunade signs. "Poor girl," she said. They agreed. Sakura was walking back to her house with a vengece. "I'm going to get back at that chicken ass hair man," she thought. 'But how? What would hurt hi pride like he did mine?' She puts a hand to her chin and stops.

'hmm…' Two ladies were walking by. One said," You know I use to have a crush on Itachi Uchiha." The other gasp. "Really? Wow." They started laughing. Sakura who was listen in on the conversation got an idea. 'That's it. I'll go with Itachi Uchiha. What better what than go with the person he hates the most," she thought. She smiles evilly and ran home to pack up.


	5. Sasuke comes back

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke comes back**

"Mom is we going somewhere," Saki asked as he packs his blue ninja backpack. Sakura, who was standing outside of the door answer, "Yes dear we are. And for a long time." When she went home Saki was there already reading shonen manga again, in his room. He was surprise when he saw his mom from work early and even more surprise when she told him to pack some clothes in his backpack.

"Where are we going mom," Saki asked. Sakura signed. "I'll tell you while we're on the trip." He wanted to ask more but just nodded. Two hours later after they ate dinner and took showers they went to Naruto and Hinata's house. Sakura knocks on the door. A few seconds later Naruto answered looking very happy. "Hey Sakura. Hey little Saki. What can I do for you," he asked.

"Hey uncle Naruto," Saki said. "Why are you so happy," Sakura asked ignoring his question. Naruto's smile got bigger. "Hinata's pregnant!" Sakura squeeks and hugs Naruto. Saki had to cover his ears. "I'm so glad. Where's she now?" "At her father's place." Sakura smiles happy for her best friends. "Come in. Let's have a party to celebrate," he widens the door for them. They didn't budge.

"Sorry Naruto, but… I'm leaving the village." He froze. "Wha…" He had the most shock look on his face. "Why? Is it because of** him**?" His eyes were slits. She looks away as Saki rasied his eyebrow wondering who's him. "Answer me Sakura!" She looks back eyes fill with pain yet determine. "Yes it is because of him. I'm leaving for a while. I'll be back. Make sure you tell everyone goodbye and also tell your Hinata coagulations," she said as she turns her back on his hurt expression and started walking Saki following close behind, but he turns back. "Bye Uncle Naruto." (Aww…)

Next day… "Are you serious? Why didn't you stop her," Tsunade yelled at Naruto. "I tried to, but even still I knew she wouldn't stop," Naruto said, looking very hurt and tired. Naruto's is telling Tsunade that Sakura left with Saki. She **was** drinking sake green tea and enjoying the morning in till he bust in her office. She signed and puts a hand to her face. "Ok my lord. What else could go wrong?"

Just then they heard screaming. Girl screams. "What the hell," Naruto asked. "That's what I would like to say right now," Tsunade said. The door opens and in comes Sasuke. Naruto had his eyes and mouth wide open. Tsunade's face didn't betray any emotion. "Wha-wha-what are you doing here Sasuke," Naruto asked pointing a finger at him. "I live here," Sasuke answered raising his eyebrow at him.

"I-er-I-" Naruto signed and did a face palm. "Oh my god! I lose one teammate for another. WTF?" Sasuke widen his eyes. He grabs his shoulders and started to shake them. "What happen to Sakura? Tsunade was the one to answer him. "Sakura ran away from the village because you got some girl pregnant."

Sasuke let go of Naruto and looks away "She ran away," he whispered. Naryto bawls up his fist. "Yeah because of you and your selfishness," Naruto yelled as he punches him in the face before leaving.


	6. Father?

**Chapter 5**

**Father?**

"We're looking for my father," Saki asked, shocked. Sakura nodded. "Yes," she lied and winched inward. 'I'm so sorry Saki,' she thought. They were hopping from tree to tree to get to stone village. Before Sakura left she gather information on Itachi and it said that he was hiding out in Stone village. "So what are going to do when we fine him," Saki asked. Sakura made up her mind last night when he was sleep.

"We are going to build our clan. The Haruno clan and with the help of your father it will be possible." He nodded his head and left it at that, surprise. 3 hours later they made it to Stone village. They ran though the gates, and to a hotel. Sakura already been to this village already so she knows her way around. They walk in and was greeted by an elder man. "Hello. Hello Sakura. Nice to see you again and who is this," he asked looking down at Saki.

"My son. Anyway can I get one room with two beds in them?" He flips through the rooms as he talks. "But of course Sakura. Ah! Here we are." He gets the key the key and handed to her. "Your room is 103. Have a nice trip." She nodded and grabs her son's hand and walks up the stairs. They made it to their room and Sakura unlocks the door waited intill Saki walls in before she steps in. Turned on the light, they set their baggues down.

"You can rest now Saki and take a bath. I'm going out for a bit," she said as she walks to the door. "Okay mom. Be careful," he said. She blows him a kiss before leaving out. She ran down the stairs, ignore the hotel keeper's call and out the door. 'Now the game begins. I hope he'll agree to my terms,' she thought as she ran through the village into the forest. She went deeper and deeper into the forest before stopping at an opening. It contains a spring and a small wooden cabin.

A perfect place for a hide for a hie out. Sakura grinned when she felt his chakra. 'Alright he's in there.' She got closer waiting for him to come out. He came out after getting a little closer. He saw her standing there and half smile a little. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my little brother's cherry blossom. What are you doing here," he asked. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki jacket. She smiles and started walking towards him swing her hips with each step.

"I have some things to ask of you," she said her voice having a sexy pitch to it. He notice, not that his face showed anything. "Something to ask me? What is it about? Or should I say who is it about?" She got closer and puts a hand to his chest and rubs. "Its about Sasuke. I want revenge on him for cheating on me. He raises his eyebrow. "And you want me to…?" She tiptoe up to his ear. "I want you to make me yours. Fuck me like crazy ever night," she whispered as she licks his ear. Before she knew it, he lifted her up into his arms and flew into the house. "I accept my cherry blossom," he before he kissed.


	7. Pregnant?

**Chapter 6**

**Pregnant?**

"You want me to exam her to see if there's a baby inside her? Are you insane," Tsunade asked Sasuke as she flips though some files. "Yes I do. I don't believe Karin so I want to make sure," he said. He was standing very straight and still. Tsunade looks up to the man who hurt her student badly and signed. "Fine. Go get her and meet me at the hospital." He nodded and left. She signed and pulls out a sake bottle.

She drunk down half its contents. Her face was a little red. 'Sakura where are you,' she thought before getting up and leaving. 20 minutes later they were all in her private office. Karin was sitting on the table. Tsunade had her hands to her stomach, glowing blue instead of green. "Yep she's denifinly pregnant. Almost 4 months," she said after a few minutes. A pain look cross Sasuke's face. Karin had a shock looks on hers.

'I'm really pregnant! Can't believe this,' she thought with displeasure. Tsunade write down some notes before getting up and walk to the door. Before she left Sasuke said, "Can I get married again with another woman while still married to Sakura?" She turns back to him with a neutral expression on her face. "That won't be necessary. She's already divorce you before she left." The look on Sasuke's face was priceless.

"This is your father Saki. Itachi Uchiha," Sakura said as she bended down to brush the bangs that's falls over his eyes sometime. Saki was speechless, as he looks up to his pretend father. Itachi looks down with a gently expression on his face. (Rare) After Itachi and Sakura's tussle in the satin sheets, she got dress and went to go get her son. "Are you happy to see me or angry at me for leaving you and your mother," Itachi asked after Saki didn't say anything.

"A collection of both. But more happy to finally meet my father." A weird feeling well up inside Itachi as he looks down at his nephew's big smile and shinny green eyes. He held out his arms and Saki ran into them. "Father." The scene made tears come to her eyes. 'I wish that was Sasuke instead of Itachi,' she thought. Then she shook her head. 'No can't think about that.' He picks up his nephew and looks over to Sakura.

"I want you and Saki to live here with me." She nodded. "Good now let's go inside. You'll love your new room," he said to Saki. "I'll go get our stuff from the hotel," Sakura said as she turns to leave. "No need. I already took care of it," he said his face smug. She let go a huff of breath. 'Smug ass Uchiha,' she thought as she follows them inside.

A few months pass without rumors going around. Saki loved it there, but he also misses his home in the leaf village. Sasuke stayed in the leaf village so that hi heir could be born. The gang didn't welcome back with open arm because of Sakura and Saki. But they got use to him. Hinata and Naruto had their first child. It was a boy with blue hair and gray eyes like his mother. Karin was due next.

I suppose that it was an okay time intill someone from the leaf village saw Sakura with Itachi and they went to go tell the hokage. Just like Sakura wanted.


	8. The Mission

**Chapter 7**

**The mission**

"Are you okay Naruto," Hinata asked from behind him. Naruto turns to his wife. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," he said as he walks to her. They were in their house. He cups her face in his hands and kiss her softly on the lips. She kisses him back. Then he leans back and walks over to the crib where his son, Minato is. Hinata walks over there too. "He's going to be strong just like his father," she said looking at her baby. Naruto smirks. "Yeah, but he's going to look like his mother," he said as he grabbed her hand. She smiles.

"I wish Sakura could see him. Saki would've loved him." Naruto's eyes got sad. Hinata leans on him. "you miss her don't you?" He nodded. "She's my best friend." Her pale eyes show understanding as she looks into his ocean blue eyes. Just then ANBU appears in the room. "Naruto Uzumaki. Lady Hokage wants to see you. ASAP." Naruto nodded squeeze Hinata's hand before leaving with them. Few minutes later they were in the Tsunade's office.

Sasuke was also there. "What's going on grandma," he asked, when he saw how she was looking. She signed. "I have receive a report from one my messagers in Stone village. It says that Sakura Haruno is with Itachi Uchiha." Naruto widen his eyes as Sasuke froze. "Wha…t. That can't be possible. Sakura would never-" Tsunade shows pictures of Sakura, Itachi together kissing. Another one of Saki and Itachi with Sakura in the background.

Naruto put a hand to his head. "No… that can't be. Why? Why would she do that," he asked pain in his blue eyes. Tsunade gave him a look that said "You know why". Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the pictures. Mainly the one with Saki. "Naruto and Sasuke. I need you to round up rookie 9. We are going to bring back Sakura with or without force," she said as she stacks the pictures back in the folder.

"Right," Naruto said ready to take off at any minute. Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Naruto ran to the door opens it and ran through shouting "Hurry teme!" "is something wrong Sasuke," she asked when he didn't leave. He got right to the point. "Is that my child in that picture?" 'Damn so he did notice,' she thought. He was staring into her eyes for any sign when she didn't answer. He closes his eyes. "So it is huh. Why didn't she tell me?"

Tsunade glared at him. "Because she didn't want to trouble you. Thinking that you'll come home early without completing your goal." He bawled up his fist as guilt tore at him. He left without another word.

"Where are you going Sasuke," a very pregnant Karin asked putting down her book that she was reading. "To kill Itachi. I don't know when I'll be back," he answered as he put on battle gear. They were in the Uchiha compound. "Be careful," she said. He looks at her before walking towards the door. The look he gave her was pure coldness. Before she could stop herself she yelled, "I love you!" He didn't answer back already gone.

Of course she knew he wouldn't answer. He ran to the gates of Konoha and out before the others. 'Sakura you got a lot of explaining to do when I get my hands on you,' he thought angrily. 'Itachi your days are numbered.'


	9. Traning

**Chapter 8**

**Training**

"Aaah. Aaah. Itachi," Sakura moaned as he fingered her through her pink panties. He leans down to her ear. "That's right Sakura. Say my name," he whispered as she shoves another finger inside her wet hole. They were in the Kitchen. Sakura was sitting on the counter with her legs spread on either side of him. Saki been to bed an hour ago. She **was** cleaning up the kitchen until he jumped on her.

She gave a breathless moan as she put her head back eyes close. He sped up the movement of his fingers and she called out his name. She was close to coming on his fingers so he slows down the movement of his fingers. She growls in frustion and grabs his head. "Itachi don't be a tease," she wines. He smirks. "I just love it when you're mad," he said. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She lets go of his soft hair reaches down and grabs his manhood. She gave it a nice squeeze. He hisses.

"What's the matter Itachi," she said grinning while squeeze him harder. He clenches his teeth and started the movement of his fingers again, not wanting to give to her just yet. She gasps and let go of his member. He puts another finger in while the other pulls off her panties. "I-Itachi!" She came screaming his name. He smirks again and pulss back his ginger. Pulls down his pants, he thrust inside her hard.

"I swear that Sasuke is Sturbborn," Ino said as she jumps from tree to tree with the gang. "Tell me about it," Naruto said, shaking his head. After Naruto got the gang they found out that Sasuke left ahead of the. Now he's half a day a head of them. "I just hope he don't get his self because that's my job," Ino said. Naruto rolls his eyes as Shikamaru coughed. The other gave a soft laugh.

Karin was reading her med book when a sudden pain shot from her stomach. She gasped and clutches her stomach. 'Oh no! My water broke,' she thought as another pain shot from her stomach. She tried to get up but couldn't, the pain was too much. 'My god!' she clenches her eyes shot, calling out the name that makes her feel safe. "Suigetsu!"

Next day… "Fire Style! Fire ball jutsu," Saki said as he did the hand signs. He blasted the jutsu at Itachi which easily dodged. "You're getting better with the jutsu, but it needs more power," he said. He did the same hand signs and did the jutsu more powerful. Itachi was training Saki on the Uchiha basics. They did this every other day. Sakura trains him on the other days. She teaches him medical jutsu and her crazily strength.

Saki widens his eyes, amaze. "Wow Dad! You're strong. When I grow up I'm going to be strong as you." A unknow warmth filled Itachi's heart. He flicks his forehead just like he did with little Sasuke. Which he was watching from a tree with anger fill eyes. He jumps down as Saki rubs his head putting.


	10. team 7?

**Chapter 9**

**Team 7?**

"We're almost there guys," Shikamaru said as he jumps from tree to tree. "Yes. And probably already fighting Itachi," Neji said. "Then we must hurry," Tenten said. They sped up their pace. Meanwhile… "Itachi," Sasuke said hate in his voice. Itachi's face was emotionless as he looks at his younger brother that he loves so much. "Hello Sasuke. It's been a while since we last met." Saki was hiding behind his leg as Itachi patted his head. Sasuke glance down at his son for the first time.

His eyes soften a little. 'He looks just like me except for those eyes,' he thought. Then he looks back at his older brother. "Let's end it now Itachi. You're going to pay for taking Saskura away from me." He pulled out his sword. Itachi smirks. "Taking her? She came to me willingly, because you failed her." Then he looks down at nephew. "Now Saki go inside with your mother," he said as he pushes him in the direction of the house.

Saki nodded before running towards the house. Sakura opens the door and he went in. Sasuke caught the look of her. "Saskura." She froze before turning to look at him coldness in her eyes. "Sasuke." She acknowledges him before turning her eyes to Itachi. "Look behind the picture in the living room. There you'll see the directions," he said without looking at her. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as she nodded.

She closes the door. "Now we could finish this little brother." In other news… "Can you tell where Sasuke is," Naruto asked impenitently as they made it to the village. "Yes, he's not that far. Just right up that hill," Neji answered him pointing in the direction. Naruto flew towards the path. The others followed close behind. Itachi and Sasuke were already engaging in battle.

"Why are we running away again mom," Saki asked her as she dumps clothes in his backpack. "It's not safe here anymore sweetie. We must run," she answered as she picks up the backpack with stuff close in them. Saki cocks his head to the side. "But-" "Saki this is no time to ask questions," Sakura snaps. His face fell and he quiet down. Sakura felt very bad; bends down and kisses his forehead. "I'm sorry sweetie." He looks up and smiles at her, all is forgiven.

She stands up and held out her hand. He takes it. "What about dad," Saki asked when they were heading for the backdoor. She pauses for a minute, wondering how to say it. She signed. "Your father… He isn't coming with us. He has to stop that man that's outside," she lied. He widens his eyes just as a fireball jutsus came blasting from every direction. She pulls him out the backdoor and into the forest. Saki was looking back as he saw his pretend father and his real father fighting to the death.

Tears came to his eyes but they didn't fall. They disappeared into the forest as Naruto came into the clearing with rookie 9. "I see Sakura's charkra. She's heading into the forest over there," Neji said. Shikamaru nodded. "Okay. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. You go after Sakura," he said. They nodded and went after her, while the boys watch the Uchiha brothers. Naruto wanted to help his bestfriend, but he knew that Sasuke doesn't want any help. All he could do is watch as one best friend kills his brother while the other runs away.

Will there be a team 7 again?


	11. Itachi's death

**Chapter 10**

**Itachi's death**

'These directions are very clever? I got to handed to Itachi,' Sakura thought as she looks down at the paper reading his neat hand writing. It was cooking recipe to a regular person, but to a person with high intelligence like Sakura they could easily decipher the code. Itachi and Sakura came up with this plan two moths ago, when she told him about how she wants to build her own clan. He ask, "Why me?" She answered, "Because I know you know powerful people that can help me or at least teach me jutsu."

He signed and told her about a woman named Yasmine Williams. Said to be the strongest woman alive. Go to her when Sasuke comes after you. 'I hope he's right. I don't want this to be in vain.' Saki who was besides Sakura jumping from tree to tree asked, "mom what's really going on?" She stops and he did to. She bended down so that they were eye level. "I can't tell you right now, but when we stop and rest I'll tell you." He frowns. "Why not now?" sakura looks to the side. "Because we're being followed."

"Damn it forehead! Where are you," Ino said as she looks for her bestfriend. "Calm down Ino. We're going to find her," Tenten said trying to calm her down. "Right Hinata?" Hinata nodded her byakgun active. "R-right." They were having trouble finding Sakura and Saki. For some odd reason you feel her charkra, but you don't see her. Hinata scans the area. 'Please show your self Sakura,' she thought as she move in a different direction.

"it ends now Itachi. Any last words," Sasuke asked ready to deliver the last blow. Itachi was on the floor bleeding from his mouth. There was slashes from Sasuke's sword all over his body. He smiles. "Nothing to say little brother except you done well. I'm proud of you." Sasuke eyes twitched before clenching his teeth. "Chirdar!" The move went right through Itachi's heart.

Sakura and Saki were getting farther and farther away from Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. The place they were going isn't to far if you got Itachi's directions. It was like an hour away if you make a turn at a magical place where it blocks out your charkra. A perfect place for criminals to hide. "Were almost there sweetie. Then we can relax," she said to Saki who looks tired. He nodded. She then looks down at the directions. 'Okay the next turn is… this way!' They made a sharp turn and their charkra disappeared to Hinata's Byuakgun.

"Oh no! I-I can't sense her c-charkra anymore," Hinata said as she stops. The others girls did too. "What? How's that possible," Tenten asked. Hinata shrugs. "I d-don't know. I was finally able to track her and then it disappeared." They frown. "I hues we head back to the boys," Tenten said. They nodded and Hinata and Tenten headed back. Ino stayed a little longer. 'Why are you running forehead,' she thought before following the others.


	12. Rose village

**Chapter 10**

**Rose village**

"Whoa… this place is amazing," Saskura said as she looks around. "Yeah it is mom," Saki agreed. It was a small village surrounded by roses all different kinds of colors. There were people walking around, talking having fun or trying to sell things from their shops. The village was normal size. Not really big and not to small. But the thing that got them the most was the castle in the back of the village.

The sides were covered in rose vines and it looks like it was built with crystal. "I guess this is Rose village. Yasmine must be in the castle," Sakura said as she started walking pulling Saki with her. "Who is Yasmine?" Sakura twisted her mouth, wondering how to explain it to him. "Well you see sweetheart. Yasmine is going to help us. She's a friend of your father," Sakura said. Sakin nodded his head. "Oh I see now," was his answer.

After a few minutes they got to the castle and knock on the door. Instantly someone answered the door. It was a man with long white hair that was tie loosely in a ponytail and shocking blue eyes. He smiles at them. "Hello. Are you looking for Lord Yasmine?" "Yes," she answered. He widens the door for them. "Come in. she's in a meeting right now, but its almost over." They came inside and gasped. The inside was even more beautiful. Roses were every where. The whole place was made up of glass and crystal.

It was something out of a fairytale. "Very beautiful isn't it," he asked as he led them into the living room. "Yes very beautiful," Sakura answered. They sat down on red color clothes. "That's great to hear. Lord Yasmine takes pride in her castle since her husband bought it for her as a wedding gift. Anyway would you like some tea?" They nodded. With that he bowed and left. Sakura and Saki lokks aroung still amaze at how this place looks.

Few minutes later he came back with tea and cookies. He places them on the tea table that was in the middle of the couches. "Thank you," they said. He smiles your welcome. The meeting is over so Yasmie should be here soon." Sakura nodded as he turns his head to leave. "Oh wait! What's your name?" He turns his head and looks at her over his shoulder. "Silver Haino." With that he turns and bumps right into Yasmine.

Silver rubs his head as he said, "Dang Yasmine. Your big ass chest gets in everyone way." A vain pops from her head. "Silver!" she grabs him by the head and throws him over her shoulder like a piece of trash. Sakura had her mouth open. Saki looks like he was about to laugh. "Idiot," Yasmine muttered before focusing on them. Sakura gets up and held out her hand. "My name is Sakura-" "I know who you are. You and your son. Itachi told me about you." Sakura frowns as Yasmine walks over to Saki who was taking a sip of tea and bended down smiling.

"Hello, how are you," she asked. Saki smiles back. "I'm fine and you?" "I'm fine! Gasp! What's that behind your ear?" Saki raised his eyebrow confuse. "Nothing." Yasmine reaches behind his ear and pulls out a giant lollop. "This doesn't look like nothing." She handed him the treat as he widen his eyes. "When… did… this get.." Yasmine patted his head. "Don't worry about it. Your mommy and I are going to have a chat in the other room. Stay put and eat your lollop okay?' "Kay." He was already licking it. She then got up and turns to Sakura and walks toward.

She grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room by a knock out Silver who was still on the floor and through her private office.

How do you like my created characters? I hope they're okay. And isn't Saki just cute and so sweet. ^^


	13. Maifa queen

**Chapter 12**

**Mafia Queen**

"You lost her," Sasuke yelled at Hinata, tenten, and Ino. Hinata nodded meekly. "Yes. We were on her trail until her charkra completely disappeared." Sasuke bawled up his fist. The girls got back to the boys and told them what happen. Itachis's body was wrapped up and ready to go back to Konoha. Shikamaru signed. 'What a drag,' he thought before saying, "We should head back and report this to Lady Hokage." Everybody agreed reluctantly as naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. "We can't give up! We got to keep looking," Naruto said. Shikamaru gave him a look. "No Naruto sakura ran away purposely. We can't chase after someone who doesn't want to be found."

Naruto looks defeated but he stills tries. "But-" "No buts Naruto. You are about to become the Kokage. You must make the right decisions. Besides you have a son at home." Naruto had a sad look on his face. Hinata puts a hand around his waist as they started walking back except for Sasuke. "I'm going to look for her. She has my child." Shikamaru signed. "Look Sasuke. You are coming too. Your 'friend' just gave birth." Sasuke widen his eyes.

"That was pretty slick Ms yasmine," Sakura said as she sat down in one of Yasmine's chairs, frowning. Yasmine smirks. "Soory, but children worry about their parents. Anyway I heard you want to build you a clan." Sakura nodded. "Yes I do. I know it's asking a lot but I know you could-" "I accept," Yasmine said with a wave of her hand. Sakura blinks. "Really? I mean it-" "Don't worry about it." Sakura sat back looking defeated yet happy as she observes Yasmine.

She has long brown hair that flows every time she moves. Reddish brown eyes that sparkles when she smiled at Saki. She was wearing a red Chinese dress with black rose petals as the pattern. On her neck was a symbol of a rose. On her arm was a bracelet of a red rose. Yasmine lean forward until she was face to face with Sakura. "So what did Itachi tell you about me?" Sakura shrugs. "Nothing really. Just that you're the strong." She grinned. "I see. The fool always trying to make me explain everything. Well let me tell you something about me."

Sakura got comfortable. "I was married to a man named Yami Tsumiko. He was a mafia ninja boss in the land of rice patties. He wanted to expand his mafia so he asked me to be allies with him. I said yes I to wanted to expand my mafia." Sakura widen her eyes. "Wait, you're a mafia boss?" Yasmine nodded. "Yes I am Sakura. You see Sakura when you said you wanted to build your clan actually you are joining my clan. The **Rose clan**."

Yasmine got up from her desk and looks out her convertibly giant window that was behind her desk. "I built this village with my own two hands. The people in this village follow my ever word and trust my judgment. To the ninja world you call that a Kage. One But in the mafia world I'm called the mafia queen." It was silent neither one moving. She clasps her hands behind her back and turn to look at Sakura.

I will understand if you don't want to accept now, but my clan is the only thing that can rival the Uchihas. Do you still accept," Yasmine asked quietly. Sakura wet her lips before getting up and held out her hand. "I accept," she said. Yasmine smiles as she took her hand. "Good. You and Saki are no my apprentices."

Please give me feed back and review! ^^


	14. Rose Art

**Chapter 13**

**Rose Art**

Tow days later… "Where's Karin," Sasuke yelled at the head nurse as she was reading a romance novel. She jumps and glared at him. "Sir, please refrain from yelling in the hospital." Sasuke glared right back. The gang just got back and Sasuke rushed to the hospital to see his child. Someone put a hand to Sasuke's shoulder. "Calm down Uchiha," Tsunade said from behind him. The nurse jumps up as Sasuke sneered. "Lady Hokage!" Tsunade nodded at her before saying to Sasuke, "Follow me." She then started walking down the hall.

Sasuke following. Few minutes later they made it to a room full of babies. Tsunade pointed to the one who had red hair, the eyes were close. "That's mine," Sasuke asked in wonder as he looks at the baby through the window. She didn't say anything. He smirks a little. "She looks like her mother. Now my dream-" "That isn't your child Sasuke," she said quietly. He froze. "Not my… child," he said slowly. Then anger washes over him. He turn to her glaring. If looks can kill Tsunade would have die painful death.

But she's unfazed by his look. "What do you mean not my child? I-" "It's Suigetsu. She confessed she cheated on you after she gave birth. You truly didn't want to get her pregnant did you," she asked her orange eyes piercing right through his soul. He looks away and shook his head Tsunade clenched her teeth. "You're a bastard Uchiha. If I wasn't nice (since when) I'll kick your ass." He didn't answer, partly because he doesn't want to het his ass kick.

She turns and started walking away. In Rose Village… "Hyaaa," Sakura yelled as she punches the ground to make a giant crater. Yasmine merely jumps up and did some hands signs. "Fire style. Fire breathing dragon!" she opens her mouth and fire came out. Sakura dodges. "Go mommy," Saki yelled by the edge of the clearing. They were training well more like Yasmine is testing Sakura skills in the back of the castle.

Silver was observing. The first day Yasmine made Sakura do paper work while she drunk 30 bottles of sake. Saki was helping Silver make apple and cherry pie. Yasmine appears behind Sakura and punches her right in the back. Sakura flips back and clutched her back. "What's the matter Sakura? Is that all Tsunade's student got," Yasmine asked. Sakura clenches her teeth, but smiles a little. "Nope! I got a lot more tricks up my sleeves. Like this!" She gathers charkra in her fist.

It turned pink. Yasmine watch this with interest. "Sakura fist!" This move was a move that Tsunade taught her saying that since Naruto and Sasuke got a signature move why don't you have one too. She ran really fast that Yasmine couldn't trace her. She punches Yasmine right in the face, but before she could land it a barrier of rose petals blocks her. Sakura widen her eyes. "What the…?" Out of know where a le g swung out and kicks Sakura right in her face. "Grgh!" She fell backwards. "Mom!" Saki ruches to his mom and starts to heal her.

"Wow Saki. Already know how to heal at the age is amazing. Don't worry I didn't kick that hard," Yasmine said as the petals disappeared. She smiled down at him. He didn't return the smile. "But she's hurt. How could you-" "Saki calm down. I'm fine," Sakura said patting his head before standing up. Saki looked worried. "What was that move just now Yasmine," Sakura asked. Yasmine took out a cigarette and lit it. She took a drag before answering.

"**Rose Art. Rose barrier**." Sakura raised an eyebrow confuse. "I never heard of a jutsu like that before." Yasmine took another drag. "Of course you haen't. I made it up and never taught to anyone except my bodyguards." Sakura widen her eyes. "What…" Yasmine turns her back. "You and Saki are going to learn it. Dismiss for the day."


	15. 7 years later

**Chapter 14**

**7 years later…**

"Hurry up! We don't have a lot a time," ninja said to his partner. "Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can," the other said as he puts secrets scrolls in his bag. "Well go faster before-" He didn't finish that sentence as a Kumai went through the back of his head. He fell down without a sound. The other grabs the bag and tried to escape but another kunai went through his chest. He fell down dropping the scrolls on the floor. "That was too easy," Sakura said as she picks up the bag and lifted it on her shoulder.

She jumps out the window and landed on her feet softly, her long hair flying around her. She ran into the forest with super speed. Two hours later she was back in Yasmine's castle, in her office. "That was too easy Yasmine. Give me a harder mission," Sakura said as she puts the bag of scrolls down on her desk. Yasmine chuckles. "You are getting to impatention. Oh well I was like that too," she said putting her feet up on her desk.

Yasmine sent Sakura on a mission to retrieve secret scrolls and kill anyone who gets in the way. "Is Saki back yet? It's been 4 days," Sakura said sitting down. Yasmine puts a hand through her hair. "Matter of fact yes he is. Just got back with his team. The mission was successful," she said getting out a bottle of sake. Sakura smiles. "That's good to hear. Well I'm going to go see him," she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Oh Sakura, after you're done checking in with Saki, I got a mission for you," Yasmine said. Sakura grinned. "It better not be one of those boring missions." Yasmine grinned right back. "Oh you will have to be on your toes for this mission." Sakura rolls her eyes before walking out. Her black boots clicking on the glass floor. Over these 7 years Yasmine have taught Sakura and Saki her jutsus. Sakura have become stronger than she ever hoped. Saki is now training with Silver with his team.

One boy and one girl. Their names are Ryu and Jade. Ryu was one of the kids in the village that parents are ninjas. Jade is Yasmine daughter, who also have a crush on Saki. Sakura made it to his room and knocks on the door. "Saki it's me. Can I come in?" There was some ramble before Saki calls, "Sure." Sakura opens the door and finds Saki on his bed reading a scroll. An Uchiha scroll.

"Hey sweet heart. I heard you just got back from your mission. How did you do?" Saki looks up at his mom and smiles, some of his bangs falling over his eyes. "It went great mom. I think I almost had my Sharingun ," he said happy his green eyes shinning. Sakura smiles even through her insides where trembling. "That's good!" At the age of 12 Saki looks more like his father than Sakura. He's quiet like his father, but has a kind heart like his mother. There's calmness about him that neither parents have.

Sakura looks around his room thinking, 'Just like his father,' "So how is your training going with Silver," she asked. Saki looks back down at his scroll. "Same old. Ryu still jealous that I train with Silver sensei more. She shook her head. Ryu and Saki are rivals. Reminds her of Naruto and Sasuke. She turns for the door. "Well okay sweetie. Yasmine has another mission for me so I don't know I'll be back."

Saki blew her a kiss. "Love you mom." "Love you to," Sakura said before leaving out walking back to Yasmine office. When she enters she saw Yasmine working on her 29th sake bottle. She shook her head thinking, "Yasmine could give Tsunade a run for her money.' "Ah there you are! Here are the papers for your next mission." She handed a folder to Sakura. "Mission. Deliver those papers to the 6th Hokage in Konoha." Sakura froze and drops the papers.

Oh things are heating up! I wonder what's going to happen next? Please review.


	16. Going Back

**Chapter 15**

**Going back**

"Wha… But Yasmine I can't-" "Yes you can. I already sent word to the Hokage," Yasmine said drinking the last of her 29th sake bottle. 'She must be drunk or else she wouldn't do this to me,' Sakura thought frantic. Yasmine eye twitched. She slams her fist down. "I'm not drunk. You leave at dawn. Dismiss," she said with a wave of her hand. Sakura wanted to argue more but she knew better. She picks up the papers and left out signing. When her footsteps disappeared that's when Yasmine signs. "I'm sorry Sakura, but you must go home."

Next day… "Daddy! I did the bykagun," Minato yelled as he burst through the door. Naruto, who was doing paper work with Shikamaru looks up and smiles. "Really? Alright!" Shikamaru had to cover his ears from Naruto's outburst. 'What a drag.' Naruto got up and went to his son and picks him up as a very pregnant Hinata came through the door with their 5 year old daughter May. She smiles at the scene. "You're defenionly my son! A genius," Naruto said as he spins Minato around. May pouted. "Daddy! I want to get pick up too," she said as she grabs his orange pants leg.

She has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Three lines on each cheek. Like a girl Naruto. Minato's hair is spike like Naruto's. Naruto shifted Minato and then picks up May. "How's this," he asked as he spins them around. They giggled. Shikamaru signed and got up walking to the door. 'Guess the paper work will have to wait,' he thought. Hinata smiles at him. "How's Ino?" He signs again, thinking about his wife. "Same old. Have her hand full with the twins." Ino and Shikamaru had twins a boy and a girl. Their names are Jiro and Mya.

Both have black hair like their father and baby blue eyes like their mother. He walks out the door. Then remembering something he pokes his head back in. "Someone from Rose village is coming to sign a peace treaty with us today." Naruto nodded, still spinning around Minato and May. "Thanks Shikamaru. I could always count on you." Shikamaru smile a little before walking away.

Sakura walks to the gates of Konoha thinking, "Been a while since I've been here. I wonder how everone is.' Since the gates were already open she walks right in, her tied in a ponytail. She was wearing all black. The shirt was sleeveless and had a zipper in the front. The pants were leather and stops above the knees. Her rose tattoo was on her arm. People who knew Sakura was staring at her. She waves to them smiling. 'Maybe I'll go visit Ino before I go to the Hokage's office.'

She turns towards the street with Ino's family's shop. She was looking up at the Hokage faces and saw Naruto's face. Her smile was gentle. 'I knew you could do it Naruto' she thought. She opens the door and found Ino at the counter with a customer. "Come again," Ino said when the customer left. "Hey Ino," Sakura said. Ino froze staring wide eyed at Sakura. "Sa…kura… is that you," she asked slowly. Sakura smiles gently and nodded. Tears filled Ino's eyes as she ran to her best friend.

Sakura opens her arm ready to hug her when SLAP! Sakura held her face staring at Ino. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you!" Sakura looks down. "I'm sorry." Ino had more tears coming from her eyes but she hugs Sakura. "I missed you."


	17. Reuion

**Chapter 15**

**Reunion**

"I missed you and so does Saki," Sakura said hugging her back tearing filling her eyes. The door opens "Ino-" Shikamaru trails off when he saw Sakura. She turns and smiles at him through the tears. "hey Shikamaru. Been a while eh?" Shikamaru nodded smiling as well. "Yes it has Sakura." Ino pulls back and wipes the tears from her face. "Where have you been Sakura? Everybody was worried sick about. And where's Saki. What was up between you and Itachi?" She was talking a mile a minute.

Sakura signs. 'Still Ino. Always talking so much.' Shikamaru puts a hand to her shoulders. "Slow down Ino. Sakura can't answer your questions at once." She pouted but shut her mouth. Sakura rubs her pink hair. "Well where to start.?" Then she remembers what she came here to do. She face palms. "Oh crap! I'll answer your questions later. I got to go see the Hokage." She turns and walks to the door. "Also invite everybody at my old house. I'll meet you guys later," she said over her shoulder before running. "Wait! Sakura!" She kept running.

Ino signs. "I wanted to tell her that Sasuke is still here but oh well." She had a devil smile on that was creeping Shikamaru out. 'Che. Woman.'

"N-Naruto what if someone come in," Hinata asked breathless as Naruto kisses her neck. "Don't worry honey. Everybody knocks.' The kids were out getting ice-cream. Naruto and Hinata said that they will catch up with them later. Now Naruto is ravishing Hinata on his desk. He was still sitting in the chair. "But-" He kisses her to calm her down. She kissed him back, can't say no to her husband. He started to take off her violet shirt when a knock at the door.

Hinata squeaks as Naruto growls. She got up fast and readjusted herself. Naruto on the other hand doesn't care. "Come in," he called out ready to snap at the person. The door opens and Sakura came through the door. Naruto and Hinata both froze staring at her. Sakura swallow before saying, "Hey Naruto. Hey Hinata. It's been a while." She was sweating and her heart was beating fast. Naruto smiled a big smile and got up. "SAKURA!" He ran to her and gave her a bear hug.

She hugs his back smiling. "H-hey Naruto." He pulls back getting a good look at her. "You're back! Oh I missed you Sakura!" He gave her another hug. "N-Naruto can't… breathe." He pulls back smiling sheepjish. "Sorry." She rolls her eyes as Hinata came up and hugs her shyly. "H-hey Sakura. I-I missed you," she said. Sakura hug her back. "I missed you too. Sorry I didn't come sooner." Hinata pulls back shaking her head. "Its okay Sakura We all understand why you did it." Sakura felt tears well up inside her eyes. 'I really got great friends,' she thought.

"Thanks guys. And I see you're still making babies. Wow," Sakura said slyly. Hinata and Naruto both blushed. "How many did you guys have? Twins? Or triplets?" Hinata shook her head frantic. "No! J-just two. A boy and a girl." Naruto grabs a picture from off the desk and handed to Sakura. She looks down at the picture smiled. It was picture of Naruto, Hinata, May, and Minato. They were in the park having a picnic nick. "They're beautiful. I'm sure Saki would make great friends with them," Sakura said.

"Oh! Speaking of Saki where is he," Naruto asked. Sakura handed the picture back to him. "He's at his new home. Speaking of which I got something to give you Naruto," she said pulling out the papers. "Here." She handed it to him. He takes it and looks at the title. He widens his eyes. "Wait Sakura. You're… the repersentive of Rose village?" she nodded as Sasuke came through the door, "Dobe I'm-" He stops short as he saw Sakura. She froze as well. 'Why is he here,' she thought. 'Is that really her,' he thought. 'Oh no,' Naruto and Hinata thought warily. "Sa…kura?"

Well what do you think? Isn't the tension in the air! Any please review. It would be most thankful. ^^ and yes it's still a sasusaku fanfic!


	18. The Plan

**Chapter 17**

**The Plan**

"Saki I'm sending you, Jade and Ryu to Konoha to deliver this important scroll," Yasmine said as they all filled in her office. Saki widens his eyes. Jade confused and Ryu oblivious. "But mom isn't Saki suppose to stay away from Konoha," Jade asked. Yasmine smiled at her black hair daughter. "Don't worry about it anyway leave now." They nodded. "Yes Lord Yasmine." She handed the scroll to Silver. They left out except for Silver. She was doing paper work when she asked, "Is there something wrong Silver?" He got right to the point.

"Yes there is. Are you trying to get Sakura and Saki to go back there?" She looks up at him. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" He raised his eyebrow. "Why? She has her own reasons for staying away. Two you never did this before." Yasmine signs and gets up and goes to her giant window. "She's not truly happy here Silver. She misses her friends as well as Saki." He nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. Alright I'll try to help." He left out.

Sakura looks Sasuke in the eyes with indifference. "Hello Sasuke." She then turns to Naruto as Sasuke's face was surprise. "Naruto I'm going to need your answer." He looks at her confused. She signs. "The peace treaty." "Oh! Of course Sakura. Tell your Hokage yes." She nodded curtly. "Okay." She walks out not sparing Sasuke a glance. He raises his eyebrow before turning to Naruto who shrugs. "I don't know." He looks sheepish. Sasuke nodded his head. "Okay. I'll give you the report later dobe. Hey Hinata."

He left out. "D-do you think we should go after them," Hinata asked worried. Naruto shook his head. "Nope! Let them work it out on their own. Besides do you want to get in the middle of that?" Hinata thought about. No. No I don't," she answered. Naruto took her hand. "In the meantime let's go get the kids."

Sakura was walking to the old team 7 training grounds where she could think clearly. 'Why is he here? Shouldn't he be somewhere in Sound getting powerful since Konoha is weak," she thought angrily. She signs. 'I wish I could go but I promise Ino that I'll tell her everything. Oh well.' She was to busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sasuke following her. She signs again. "What's with the long face?" Sakura jumps and turns to her former sensei who came out of nowhere. "Kakashi sensei! Where did you come from?" He grinned behind the mask through you can't see it. "I was here a minute ago, but you were to caught in your thoughts that I didn't want to disturbe you."

She rolls her eyes. "Kaksahi sensei you need a wife." He smiles a little as they came to the training grounds. "Well I do have a wife thank you very much," she said. Sakura squeaks. "Oh my god! Who is it?" "Shizuane," he answered. Sakura was just blow away. "Oh my. Who would've thought? I'm happy for you Sensei." Kakashi ruffles her hair like he always does when she was a kid. "Thank you Sakura." She gave him a hug. "I'm really happy. I felt kind of bad that I couldn't return your feelings," she whispered.

"It's okay Sakura. I don't hold anything against you. I'm just happy you're back in the village. I was worried sick." She felt tears come to her eyes. 'Sensei… I really have great friends,' she thought. She then pulls back. "Thank you Sensei." "No problem Sakura. I got to go. Shizuane wants me for something. Bye." "Bye," Sakura said. He poof away. "What were you talking about with Kakashi," Sasuke asked from behind her. She jumps inward before turning around and looking at him with neutral eyes.

"Are you following me Sasuke," she asked her voice cold. Sasuke eyes were very dark from anger but he smirks. "Maybe." She signs and turns her back on him. "Well stop. Because we are no longer married," she said before she started to walk away. He grabs her arm and pulls her to him. "Let go of me Sasuke," she said as she struggles. His sharigan was active. "You have a lot of explaining to do Sakura."

Please review. Be much thankful. ^^


	19. Sakura vs Sasuke

**Chapter 18**

**Sakura vs. Sasuke**

She flinches away from his voice. It sounded very angry and hurt. But she held her ground. She wasn't that weak little girl anymore that use to follow him around. "I don't have to explain anything to you Uchiha," she spat. The grip on her arm tightens. "Oh yes you do Sakura. First why did you keep my child away from ne," he said calmly. She looks away. He clenches his teeth and grabs her chin. "Sakura why? I need to know why," his voice broke a little at the last word. It started raining. Didn't see that coming.

"Why' you ask," she said looking into those eyes that always made her knees go weak. "Because you left me that's why. Because you got some girl pregnant. Because you're a bastard that's why," she all but shouted, hurt in her eyes. He flinches inward. "Sakura…" Sho shook her head and got away from his hands. "No Sasuke. It's over. Please just let it go," her voice sounded dead. She was looking straight through him. Anger washed over him. 'This isn't faif. She's not giving me a chance,' he thought. "Sakura-" "I don't want to hear it."

She turns her back on him, and started walking away. He appeared right in front of her. "You are not going anywhere Sakura. We are going to talk this out." She bawls up her fists. 'Why can't he leave me alone?' "I said no Sasuke. Let it be and move." He didn't. She signs. "Alright. It looks like I'm going to have to use force." He was taken aback. His little cherry blossom wants to fight him. He was to caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that a fist was coming right for his face. The force of it made him fly into a tree.

But he turns into a log and appears right behind her. "That wasn't very nice Sakura," he whispered. She tried to land an elbow in his stomach but he blocks it. She then tried to use her leg but he blocks that too. She flips back and did some hands signs that were unfamiliar to Sasuke. "**Rose Art! Rose strings.**" Sasuke raised his eyebrow as pink roses came from the ground and formed strings. They came after him He jumps out of the way but more came from behind him.

He did some hand signs. "Fire style. Fire ball jutsu!" A fire ball flamed the roses. He then turns to Sakura. "What the hell was that?" She smirks and did some more hand signs. "**Rose Art! Rose bombs.**" Sakura swipes her hand over her mouth and roses came from her hand. The pink roses flew everywhere. Sasuke looks around. 'I wonder what this jutsu do,' he thought. She then did some more hand signs and more of those rose strings came and tied up Sasuke so fast he didn't see it coming. "What the…" "Now Sasuke. Taste the pain you cause me," she said her eyes heated.

He looks at her. "Sakura is this what you really want? Making me feel pain," he asked quietly. She grinned. "Yes!" He widens his eyes as she did a hand sign. "Release!" The pink roses exploded. She turns her back and started walking out of the forest.

Sakura made it to her old apartment, soaking wet from the rain. She opens the door takes off her shoes and went to her room to change, not bothering turning on the light. 'Ino will be here in an hour,' she thought as she undress and put a towel over her. She was about to go into the bathroom when a hand grabs her around the waist.


	20. Love him? Love him not

**Chapter 19**

**Love him? Love him not**

"Where did you learn those moves Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear as he puts another hand around her. Sakura had jumped inwardly so her heart was beating very fast. "S-Sasuke. How…?" He turns her around and she gasped. He was burned head to toe. His ANBU clothes were ruined. She puts a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god Sasuke…" Her heart hurt. She felt very guilty for what she did. Even when her mind said don't love his man her heart says yes. "Let me heal you," she said as she pushes him on her bed and started to heal him.

He raises his eyebrow. 'First she wants to kill me now she wants to heal me? Bipolar much," he thought. It was silent expect for their breathing. "Where did you learn those moves," he asked breaking the silence. At first she didn't answer. "Sakura?" "I learned these moves from a woman named Yasmine Williams." He was looking confused. "Never heard of her," he said. "Of course. She likes to remain in the shadows. She's the mafia queen and also the Hokage of rose village. Itachi told me to go to her." He froze going dead in side. She was done healing him so she step back tightening the knot on her towel.

He bawls up his fist and his sharigun active. "Why did you go to Itachi Sakura," he asked darkly. Her eyes went dark as she cross her arms over her chest. "Why did you go with Karin and get her pregnant," she shot back. He didn't answer. She didn't either. There was a tense silence before Sakura started laughing dryly. "You know what let's forget this and-" "Mom! Are you in here," Saki called out as he closed the door. Both parents froze. "Y-yes dear! In my room," Sakura said shakily as she turns on the lights.

Sasuke was still on the bed looking at her. 'She's nervous,' he thought. Saki ran up the stairs and into his mother's room, happy to be back. "Mom-" He stops when he saw Sasuke. The man who killed his pretend father. "You!" He pointed eyes hard. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Me what…," Sasuke asked. Saki was about to answer when Sakura cuts him off. "Saki, don't!" He answered anyway. "You're the one who killed my father!" That seemed to echo around the room. Sakura did a face palm while Sasuke froze widening his eyes, sharigun deactivated.

Saki then turns to his mother. "Why is he here, mom? Don't tell me you slept with him." Both of them blushed. Sakura shook her head frantic. "N-no! God no!" Sasuke was a little hurt by that. "Sakura you have a lot of explaining to do," he growled out as he stood and started walking over to her. She backs away, scared. "I… I…" He backed her into a corner. "Hey! Leave her alone," Saki said ready to attack him. "Saki stayed out of this," she said looking at Sasuke. "But mom-" "No buts. I can handle it." He didn't say anything else but stayed in the room. "Sakura you better start explaining or else I'll say it," Sasuke said. She swallowed, looking into his midnight color eyes.

"I did it to hurt your pride! Just like you did mines," she yelled. Saki was confused, but didn't say anything. Sasuke grinned darkly. "You did it to hurt my pried eh? Well it did more than hurt my pride Sakura. And now you got an innocent person in the mix of your lies." Sakura looks down feeling guilty. He than turns away from her. "Tell him who I am Sakura," he said. She signs and turns to her baby that she loves so much. 'What are they talking about,' Saki thought.

Saki you know I love you right," she asked. He rose his eyebrow nodding. "Well Saki your father isn't dead. He's standing right here." Saki froze.

Whooo! I wonder what's going to happen next? Please review! ^^


	21. The War

**Chapter 20**

**The War**

Yasmine was doing paperwork when a bomb came through the window and explode. Luckly she made it out before exploring with it. "What the hell," Yasmine yelled as her men came running to check if she was alright. "Lord Yasmine are you okay," one asked as he helped her up. She nodded looking at her ruined office. "My Sake," she said sadly tears coming from to her eyes. Her men had sweat drops on the back of their heads. 'Lord Yasmine…' The front door opens. "Yasmine are you okay," Jesika asked as she ran to her and stood beside her.

"I'm fine just pissed that my sake is gone." Jesika shook her head chuckling a little. Jesika is her second body guard. Silver is the first. She has long hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a mini short black Chinese dress. "I wonder who could've done this," she asked. Yasmine puts a hand to her chin. "I know who. It's Cain of the mist village." Everybody widen their eyes as Yasmine puts turns and started walking. "So the bastard finally declares war on me eh? About freaking time. I was getting bored," she said her eyes getting more red then brown. Cain is the mafia boss in Mist village. "Should I call everyone back Yasime," Jesika asked as she walked besides her. "Yes I'm going to need all the help I could get."

"Tell your hokage thanks for the scroll," Naruto said to Silver as he looks at the scroll before rolling it up. Silver nodded. "I will 6th Hokage," he said as he bowed. Jade and Ryu bowed as well. After Naruto took his family for ice-cream they went home and Naruto came back to his office. Naruto then notice that someone was missing from their team.

"Hey where's your other team mate?" silver widen his eyes a little before answering. "He went to go see his mother." Naruto nodded, thinking. "Is the kid name Saki Haruno?" Jade and Ryu was surprise as Silver nodded. "Yes." Naruto smile was big. "So he's back huh? Alright! You guys could stick around for a while if you want." They nodded. "Thank you Lord 6th." They left out.

"My father … is him," Saki ansered slowly. Sakura nodded. "Yes. I know I lied but-" Saki held up his hand to silence her. She had a hurt look in her eyes. He then turns to Sasuke and analyzed him. 'I look just like him,' he thought. He punches the wall suddenly making sakura jumped. Because he has his mother strength he made a hole. "I can't believe this! All this time I've been lied to! Why?" He turns to his mother on that last part.

The hurt in Saki eyes made her turns her head. "Why mom? Why?" She looks back at him. "To protect you." He blinked before laughing dryly. "Really? To protect me? It would've been better if you told the truth." She flinches. Saki then turns to his father. "I don't know if I could accept you right now." With that he ran out past Ino and Shikamaru. Sakru fell to her knees crying. Sasuke is very pissed right now he doesn't want to console her.

"Sakura," Ino called out as she headed up the stairs. Shikamru turned on the lights in the house. Sasuke walks past her saying, "She's in there. Cheer her up because I can't." Ino raised her eyebrow before going into the room to console her best friend.

Did you think that Saki was going to run in his father's arms? Huh? Huh? I know you did! Don't lied! … Don't worry I was just kidding. Anyway the next chapter is the last. Please review! ^^


	22. Mafia Princess

**Chapter 21**

**Mafia Princess**

"You told Saki the truth," Ino asked slowly as she patted Sakura on the back. "Yes," she whined as she wipes her nose. They were in the living room. Shikamaru was in the kitchen making tea. "I thought you would've told him the truth by now Sakura," Ino said. Sakura signs. "I know but I didn't want him to get hurt and plus I told Saki that Itachi was his father. Who would've thought it'll back fire."

Ino widens her eyes. "You told Saki that Itachi is his father? My god Sakura I know Sasuke cheated on you but god! You could've picked anyone else other him." Sakura looks down feeling guilty. Shikamaru came back out with tea cups and a lot of tea cookies in two trays. He set them down on the tea table as the door bell rang. "SAKURA!" Everybody knows who that is. "N-Naruto you can't yell like that," Hinata said more quietly. Shikamaru and Ino signs as Sakura smiled.

He went to go open the door. "You're so loud Naruto," Shikamaru said as he widens the door. Naruto grinned as he came in with Hinata, Minato, and May. Followed by Neji and Tenten with their daughter Lin. "Sakura," Tenten said as she ran to hug her best friend. "Hey Tenten," she said hugging her back. "Sakura," Neji said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Hello Neji." Tenten releases her and sat down by her husband. Lin walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hello auntie Sakura. I haven't seen you since I was a baby." Sakura eyes filled with tears as she hugged the little girl back. "I know right. You grown into an adorable little girl." Lin pulled back and grinned. Sakura then looks at Minato and May and smiled at them. "Hello. You guys look cuter in real life then in the pictures." Both of them blushed and said thank you. They then went to go play some where. Hinata was sitting down as Naruto stood. "So Sakura are you going tell us are do we have to wait all night," Naruto teased.

She gave him a teaseful glare. "Shut up. Besides everyone's not here yet." Another knock. "I'll get it," Naruto said as he went to open the door. "Hey Naruto," Choji said as he came thru the door with his wife Yuko. Followed by Kakashi, Shizune, Lee, Tsunade, Sai and Gai. As they all came in and settle down Tsunade yelled at Sakura for making her worried. Lee cried as well as Gai. Choji gave her a hug and Yuko introduced herself. Kiba, Shino, Anko, and Kurnai were on a mission. Sai just told her she was ugly and sat down.

"So where should I begin," Sakura asked as it quiet down. Naruto was the one answered. "Start by telling us why you and Itachi were together." Sakura nodded. "Well I wanted to get back to get back at Sasuke for cheating, so what better way than to go with the person he hates the most. I told Saki that was his father." They were shocked into silence. She continued anyway. "I know it was wrong but I didn't want Saki hurt find out that his father doesn't love him. But anyway I made sure that Sasuke knew I was going with his father so when he comes I could escape and build my clan. But in actually I joined a clan.

The Rose clan." Everybody except for Tsunade answered. "Rose clan? What's that," Naruto asked. Tsunade answered. "A clan that is actually a mafia. People who are wanted or run away from home joins it right Sakura." She nodded. "Yes. Itachi told me about it. And her. The mafia princess Yasmine Williams." She took a sip of her tea as everybody tried to process this in there brain. "So this Yasmine took you in and gave you a home," Ino asked. Sakura was about to answered when someone said, "That's Lord Yasmine girl."

Everybody snap their heads to a ninja who was standing by the window wearing black. "Akira what are you doing here," Sakura asked as she got up and went to him. "Princess, Lord Yasmine needs you back," he said as he bows his golden brown hair falling over his face. "Princess," everybody yelled. Sakura blushes. "Yes I'm the mafia princess. But anyway…" she swipes her hand across her body and pink roses appeared before they disappeared and she was in her black outfit. "I must go. It was nice seeing you again." She disappeared in a flash of cherry blossoms.

Don't shoot me there will be a sequel soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. And thank you all for reviewing and staying with this story. It kept me going. Till the sequel see ya! ^^ crayfan15


End file.
